


Loving my boss secretly

by wklover



Category: Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wonkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: Kyuhyun has been doing the same routine for almost three years now: prepare coffee, open the shutters, clean the office and prepare the folders and papers always on time. All of this because of his handsome, attractive but very professional boss Choi Siwon, one of the most successful lawyers in Seoul. So he knows that there is no chance at all to have his heart someday. That is a lost case but he doesn´t want to leave his side.When he thought that nothing would change the way his boss looked at him as a man and not as a simple secretary, Siwon asks him a favor that he can´t deny…





	Loving my boss secretly

**Author's Note:**

> Since Wonkyu is my inspiration, another oneshot for all of you!!! Let me know your comments. They are welcome for more inspiration Lol

Kyuhyun arrived early to the office every single day to prepare a coffee for his boss, Choi Siwon since three years now. He had his special routine: prepare his dark coffee, order his papers, tidy his office and open the blinds for him to enjoy the amazing view from the city. And above all, he had to spray an autumn fragrance in the office. It was his boss´s favorite aroma.  
It was a tiring routine but after three years he ended up loving it since that made his boss happy. And seeing his boss´s beautiful smile was the best thing ever!  
After done everything inside his boss´s office, Kyuhyun went outside and organized his desk. It was still early.  
“Kyuhyun-ah! So early as usual!” – Changmin, the administrator of the office and actually Kyuhyun´s friend too, said breaking Kyuhyun´s thoughts.  
“Changmin-ah…good morning too” – he said with sarcasm.  
“You look great, my friend…don´t tell me you had fun this weekend, do you?” – Changmin said with a smirk on his face.  
His friend was insistent.  
“I went to dance this weekend” – Kyuhyun finally confessed.  
“Mmm…did you dance with a hot man?” – his friend asked with a naughty smile.  
“Just one or two. None of them to take me home if that you are wondering that right now” – Kyuhyun admitted.   
“Why not? You are a cute boy, Kyuhyun-ah…I really mean it”  
Kyuhyun sighed.  
“I don´t like any of them for that…”  
“Ehhh? Don´t tell me that you… when was the last time you had sex?” – Changmin asked with curiosity. Still worried about his friend´s condition.  
“Don´t ask me that!!” – Kyuhyun yelled.  
“I can´t understand you…you are sexy and I´m sure many men want to be with you…then why don´t you find someone to love?”  
“Because I´m NOT interested in them!” – Kyuhyun said losing his patience.  
“So you are passing through a drought period…” – Changmin said with a surprised expression.  
“Kind of…” – Kyuhyun admitted. Again he didn´t know why he was answering all his friend´s questions like this. He felt like a fool. But somehow all was true. It had been so many years without having sex with someone.  
“….”  
Kyuhyun saw how a smirk appeared on his friend´s face again.  
Now Changmin got serious and determined and said:  
“I know why”  
Kyuhyun widened his eyes anticipating his friend´s next words.  
“That is because you are head over heels in love with our boss, Choi Siwon…am I wrong?”  
Kyuhyun shocked and felt nervous all of a sudden.  
“I am NOT!” – Kyuhyun managed to say. He needed to deny it. It was his deepest secret.  
“Come on! I have seen you drooling over him during these three years! But I don´t blame you…our boss is so damn handsome and sexy like hell! – he said and then shook his head – Kyu-ah…I don´t think he can be serious with someone right now…not after the death of his couple”  
Kyuhyun also knew it. He had known Siwon´s story the same day he arrived to the office, three years ago. Eddie had been his lover since the secondary school. He was tall, muscular and very attractive. Kyuhyun had seen pictures of the two on Siwon´s desk before. He couldn´t compete with that. He knew it. Eddie had died seven years ago because of a cancer. Siwon had suffered very much and it was really hard for him to recover.  
“I know…” – Kyuhyun said with sadness.  
“Well I must return to my desk, Kyuhyun-ah… - his friend said and winked at him – you can do it! Fighting!”   
Kyuhyun blushed with Changmin´s words because he knew what meant but even for Kyuhyun was a hard mission out of discussion. He knew that Siwon was forbidden for him in a way.  
After some minutes, Kyuhyun looked at his watch. His boss was taking so long to get to the office. It was strange.  
If something bad happened to him?  
Kyuhyun was getting worried when a tall man with a wide smile entered the office.  
Not him again! Zhoumi…  
“I bring a new important case to Siwon…I see he is not in the office yet so I will leave it with you” – Zhoumi said with an intense gaze.  
Kyuhyun whispered thanks in a low tone while he stood up and left the folder on Siwon´s desk and then returned to his office. He could realize how Zhoumi was drooling about his ass that couldn´t stop staring at. Kyuhyun felt disgusted.  
“Why are you so pissed off, honey? …I know what you need exactly” – Zhoumi said smirking.  
“I´m not going to sleep with you!! I have told you a hundred times!” – Kyuhyun said with a very angry tone. He disliked everything about that guy.   
“Well…you know where you can find me if you change your mind” – Zhoumi said and walked towards the door laughing.  
“Unfortunately…” – Kyuhyun replied with sarcasm. The disgusting tall man was also a lawyer working with Siwon. His office was in the same floor.  
After ten minutes, Kyuhyun was in his computer when he saw his boss Siwon entering the office.  
He looked so handsome as usual that made Kyuhyun´s body feel like a jelly. The blue suit looked so damn good on him!  
“Good morning, Kyuhyun” – Siwon said gently.  
“Good morning, Sir” – Kyuhyun managed to say nervously.  
“Can I see you in my office?” – Siwon asked with determination.  
But Kyuhyun let his mind going wild with that question. Siwon wanted him in his office. The two alone. How he would wish that this time Siwon pushed him against the wall and fucked him hard. This dream had been part of his life every night for three long years. His wet dreams about him was the only free he could dream of.  
“Kyuhyun?”  
Kyuhyun´s face was red like a tomato with his naughty thoughts about his boss right now. He was sure that Siwon could see the lust in his eyes. But how he could stop with the object of his desire in front of him in a blue suit that made him glow everywhere.  
Kyuhyun coughed and cleared his throat coming to the reality.  
“I´m coming, Sir”  
Stupid me! The words you have just used!   
Two minutes later, Kyuhyun entered Siwon´s office. The latter had taken off his jacket and looked so attractive than ever wearing his white shirt and the blue tie. Everything on him looked perfect and tempting.  
Siwon smiled at him and pointing out the chair for Kyuhyun to sit.  
“Thanks for the coffee, Kyuhyun. It is perfect than usual” – he said and showed him the most beautiful dimpled smile that Kyuhyun loved so much.  
Kyuhyun gulped and nodded with difficulty.  
Siwon drank another sip of his coffee and then focused on his secretary with determination.  
“I need to ask you a favor, Kyuhyun. It is a personal one”   
Noooo…Kyuhyun imagined two things: one, he would be fired or two, Siwon would move to another place and office. He begged not to be any of them.  
Kyuhyun felt like fainting all of a sudden. Fear was written all over his face and Siwon noticed it.  
“Before talking about it, let me tell you that your work here isn´t in danger…so relax, Kyuhyun”  
Kyuhyun sighed in relief and felt alive again.  
“Thank you…I was getting worried” – Kyuhyun admitted shyly.  
“I could tell…your work here has been very worthy for me and the team. You are part of our success, Kyuhyun” – Siwon said complimenting Kyuhyun´s work in the office.  
Kyuhyun sighed and smiled. He felt proud of himself.  
“Thanks, Mr. Choi”  
“Call me just Siwon. We have known each other for three years, Kyuhyun!” – Siwon said laughing beautifully.  
Kyuhyun nodded shyly.  
“Well, Kyuhyun you know I have a business trip soon”  
“Yes, to Jeju Island” – Kyuhyun replied. He knew Siwon had an important meeting with some other lawyers. He himself had prepared all the things for Siwon´s trip before.  
“But I have a serious problem”  
“Problem?”   
“Yes…unfortunately I have a lot of animals at home to take care of. Eddie loved all kind of animals. To be honest, after his death, I couldn´t get rid of all of them…I just couldn´t. So every time I travel out of the city, it turns into a great problem for me. I usually ask my sister Jiwon to take care of them but she is in China with her boyfriend now”  
Kyuhyun knew what his boss wanted really.  
“I see – Kyuhyun said – you want me to feed them while you are out, right?”  
“Yes…well but more than that indeed…I want you to stay at my home to feed them, water the plants and organize some things…I have thought it would be a good chance for you to disconnect from the craziness of your sister´s house”  
Siwon was right. Kyuhyun had moved to his sister´s house some months ago but everything there was a mess. She had children and her house was always full of people. Yes, he needed to get out of there for some couple of days or otherwise he would go crazy as well. He had lost his privacy there.  
“Will you be in Jeju for five days?” – Kyuhyun asked.  
“Yes…the meetings with the lawyers are till Friday but one of my friends who lives there too, invited me to spend the weekend in his house” – Siwon explained.  
Suddenly Kyuhyun felt a stab in his heart. He knew who that friend was. He used to be Siwon´s lover before. Kyuhyun also knew that Siwon and his friend wanted to meet each other after a long time there. It would be a perfect chance for them to connect again. And that feeling made Kyuhyun miserable in seconds.  
Kyuhyun´s expression changed. He looked sad and disappointed.  
Siwon noticed it.  
“Hey! Listen to me, Kyuhyun…you don´t have to do this if you don´t want. I´m sure I can find someone else…”  
“I can do it!” – Kyuhyun blurted out.  
“Thank you. I will also pay you extra money for that” – Siwon said and then laughed.  
“You don´t have to do that”  
“I have to… I know this is not between a boss and his employee. This is something between friends. The extra money will suit you well, believe me”  
However, Kyuhyun never thought of Siwon as a friend. In fact, they hardly ever kept a personal conversation. Everything about Siwon, he heard it from Changmin who had worked for Siwon even before Kyuhyun did. Kyuhyun always thought that Siwon didn´t keep a relationship with his employees so he always looked at him from afar in a way. He thought that was a rule for his boss.  
Kyuhyun nodded.  
“Tomorrow I will bring you the key and we can talk about some details about the care of the animals…Bugsy, my dog, needs more attention than the rest since he is so naughty”  
“All right then…I take my leave now, Sir” – Kyuhyun said and got out of the office.  
oOo  
Kyuhyun opened the main door of Siwon´s house and breathed the aroma in it. He had been last night with Siwon seeing the animals and discussing some things about them as well. Siwon had left to Jeju in the morning.   
Kyuhyun admired the house again. It was huge and very comfortable. It had a big garden with flowers and plants. Everything there looked beautiful. His boss had good taste.  
Kyuhyun placed his luggage in the guest room that Siwon had assigned for him last night and opened the big crystal windows of it. He breathed deeply the fresh air. Suddenly Bugsy appears in his room and jumps over him shaking his short tail.  
“Hello, buddy…are you that happy to see me?” – Kyuhyun said caressing the soft fur of the dog. Bugsy was cute and he knew that Siwon loved him as a member of his family so Kyuhyun knew he had to treat him very carefully.  
Bugsy barked and licked Kyuhyun´s hand as a reply.  
Kyuhyun guided him to the kitchen and fed him. Then Kyuhyun started his routine: after feeding Bugsy, he went to feed the little turtles, the fish, the cats and the birds. No doubt Eddie loved all kind of animals! Fortunately, he knew how to feed them since Siwon had explained everything before leaving. He also remembered that before Siwon met Eddie, he had never had a pet that´s why it was hard at the beginning but Eddie had taught him how to care the animals and love them as well.  
Kyuhyun felt jealous…he was still jealous of a dead person in Siwon´s life. Eddie had been very important for Siwon.  
After some time, Kyuhyun sighed in relief. He had done his duties. It was tiring. So he walked to the guest room and jumped over the bed, but suddenly a crazy idea came to his mind.  
What if he stayed in Siwon´s bedroom instead? Now that he thinks about it…Siwon had asked Kyuhyun to stay in his bedroom since it was the best in the house and the most comfortable as well but Kyuhyun denied immediately feeling his cheeks red like a tomato. It would be too embarrassing to sleep in Siwon´s bed. His naughty imagination would go wild…so he just couldn´t accept in front of Siwon.  
But now that he´s not at home, he will not realize that I slept there…I just need to put everything in its place before he arrives…that´s all!  
Kyuhyun said and took all his things to Siwon´s big bedroom.  
He changed his clothes into some more comfortable ones and then went for a sandwich. It was still too early for going to bed so he decided to take Bugsy for a walk.  
Kyuhyun put a collar on Bugsy and locked the door of the house. He took Bugsy to a near park breathing the fresh air he needed so much. It felt good. He had never had a pet before but somehow now it felt all good. He was happy.  
The boy had walked just two houses away from Siwon´s when he sees a tall man getting closer to him with a wide smile. Kyuhyun cursed internally when he realized who that guy was.  
“I can´t believe it! How lucky I am! I never thought I could meet you in front of my house, Kyuhyun!” – the tall man said with a dirty and naughty smile.  
“Zhoumi…”  
“Yes, beautiful…I live just here – he said pointing out his house just two houses away from Siwon´s, then he focused on Bugsy – is that Siwon´s dog? What are you doing with him?”  
The truth, Kyuhyun didn´t feel like answering him but again he opened his mouth to speak.  
“I´m taking care of his pets while he is out in a business trip. I´m staying in his house”  
“Excellent! – Zhoumi exclaimed in excitement – that would be perfect for me then”  
“Don´t you dare to try anything on me because the answer will still be NOT”  
“Hey! Give me a chance…I can show you the real me if you want”  
“Forget it, Zhoumi…I see I can´t avoid you since it seems you are Siwon´s neighbor after all”  
“Siwon?”  
“He asked me to call him just like that…and what do you care about it…it is not your business anyways!”  
“I will take you for dinner on Friday…and that´s out of discussion. Stop rejecting me!”  
“Don´t lose your time with me” – Kyuhyun said and then started to walk to the park with the eager Bugsy.  
I will go for you…you will say yes… Zhoumi thought.  
oOo  
Kyuhyun must admit that these days that Siwon was not in the office, there was not an excuse to arrive early. He got bored like hell there without Siwon around.  
It was Thursday afternoon when his phone vibrated inside his jacket. It had a phone call. He took his phone out and saw the name on the screen. The name of the caller made him smile widely. He felt alive once more.  
“Hello, Kyuhyun”  
“Hello, Siwon” – he managed to say unable to wipe the big smile on his face.  
“Today´s meeting is already done. Now I´m on my way for having something to eat. Do you have anything to report me?”  
“Yes. Mr. Lee called to organize a meeting for a special case after you arrive – Kyuhyun said and then he bit his lip nervously – have you not met your friend yet?”  
Kyuhyun knew that was a silly question but he was dying to ask since the day Siwon left.  
Siwon sighed.  
“It´s curious…now that you mention it, he was supposed to be here tonight but he won´t be able to make it today. He left me a message in my hotel saying that he will come tomorrow” – Siwon explained.  
“It is a pity” – Kyuhyun said lying. He was happy. He couldn´t imagine Siwon with another man than him.   
“Something else has happened?” – Siwon asked.  
“Yes! I took Bugsy for a walk and he really enjoyed it…I love that dog very much”  
Siwon laughed.  
“He is the best buddy I have…I miss him so much”  
Suddenly Kyuhyun felt like asking about Zhoumi.  
“Why didn´t you tell me that Zhoumi was your neighbor? He follows me everywhere and insists to accept a date with him…he is so persistent! He said he will take me out for dinner tomorrow!”  
“Zhoumi? Harassing you? I hope you don´t accept anything from him. He is a great professional but not the kind and honest man when it is about men. He only searches one- night stands, Kyuhyun”  
“I know but he is so persistent!”  
“I have to go now, Kyuhyun…listen to me…take the day free tomorrow you need it”  
“I´m not sure…I like to work”  
“Do it Kyuhyun and stay at home for resting”  
“I´ll try”  
“Goodbye…be a good boy ok”  
Kyuhyun chuckled and hung up the phone.

Ten minutes later, Changmin was calling Kyuhyun.  
“Kyuhyun-ah! Everything ok in our boss´s house”  
“Yes, dummy…I love this house and the animals, especially Bugsy”  
“Glad to hear that… you must be in paradise sleeping in his bed” – his friend said laughing.  
“How do you know?” – Kyuhyun asked in panic.  
“If I were you, I would have done the same, dummy! I imagine the naughty things you do in his bed!” – Changmin teased his friend and laughed again.  
“Shut up! – Kyuhyun yelled – dirty mind!”   
Kyuhyun knew his friend was right, he had jerked off a couple of times but he had been very careful there, leaving no hint of it. It was impossible not to do it since Siwon´s scent was everywhere.  
“I don´t know why my boss treats you so sweet”  
“Ehh? What do you mean?” – Kyuhyun asked, curious.  
“I can see things…”  
“He is not! We have worked together for a long time but he had never showed any kind of interest towards me” – he said with frustration.  
“Come on! I saw him devouring you with his eyes in the last Christmas´s event…I think he is also crazy about you, Kyu-ah!”  
“The crazy is definitely YOU!! He has never looked at me with that kind of eyes…believe me I would have realized about it before”  
“I think he feels attracted to you”  
“No way! If it were like that he wouldn´t go to the business trip in order to meet his ex-lover there and fuck like rabbits!” – Kyuhyun said with anger.  
“Ex-lover?”  
“Yes. He went there to see him and have sex” – Kyuhyun explained with frustration. He hated to see Siwon having sex with someone else. The boy just wanted him to have sex with him…only with him. But that would never happen…that thought made him feel even more devastated.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I hope I can be wrong”  
“You are being dramatic, Kyu-ah…I think he will confess to you when he comes back”  
“Nobody wants that more than me but I know it is just my fantasy…I don´t really care being his friend or employee now”  
“Just wait and see…See you in the office, dummy”  
“Bye”  
Kyuhyun felt weird. He wanted to believe his friend´s words but that was too good to be true. He had never seen Siwon looking at him like that. It is true that Siwon treated him nice all the time praising his work but romantic interest? He never saw that!  
I would give everything I have for having Siwon all by myself someday…Kyuhyun thought with sadness.  
Next day, Kyuhyun had taken the free day as Siwon had requested him before and was enjoying a good film on TV.   
He had fed all the animals and now he was begging for not hearing Zhoumi knocking the door for the nth time. The man had said he would go for him tonight and that is the least he wanted to do. Kyuhyun was not crazy. He wouldn’t accept an invitation from someone who wasn´t other than Siwon.  
Bugsy joined him on the sofa. The dog seemed to love him now.  
Kyuhyun sighed deeply and couldn´t help but imagine Siwon meeting his ex-lover tonight and then having wild sex. He couldn´t bear it. Siwon has always been so important for him, the only one man who had loved since he met him for the first time. Siwon was that important, that Kyuhyun hadn´t had sex for three long years because he couldn´t do it having Siwon in his mind all the time. He preferred to jerk off himself thinking of Siwon. That was his way to release his sexual frustration.  
“I will take a shower, Bugsy…I need to take your owner out of my head or I´ll go crazy” – he said to Bugsy in a sad tone. The dog was looking at him happily.  
Kyuhyun turned off the TV and went to the bathroom.   
He didn´t know how long he had been dozing in the shower when he heard Bugsy barking loud and the rest of animals getting crazy. Kyuhyun scared like hell thinking that a thief had entered the house or even Zhoumi had managed to enter as well. He went out of the shower and put his pants as he could. Then he went for something that could hit the thief on the head but he couldn´t find any. Then he found a baseball bat, perfect for what he wanted to do.  
He heard some steps towards the bedroom and panicked. He felt cold shivers down his spine but as he could, he managed to stand behind the door with the bat.  
“Did you miss me, buddy?”  
Kyuhyun heard that voice talking to Bugsy and felt his heart stop at any time.  
Siwon? Was Siwon here for real? He will find me in his bedroom!!  
“Siwon?” – Kyuhyun asked from inside.  
“Yes! – Siwon replied from outside – It´s me…sorry if I woke you up”  
Then Kyuhyun opened the door and saw Siwon looking handsome than ever wearing jeans and a white shirt. He was caressing Bugsy´s fur.  
Siwon smiled when he saw Kyuhyun with the bat on his hands.  
“Sorry I thought you were a thief”  
“With a key?”  
“I didn´t hear you open the door. I just heard the animals going crazy and I scared like hell”  
“I´m sorry”  
“B-but what are you doing here? Well I mean, this is your house of course but you were supposed to arrive on Sunday. Today is Friday” – Kyuhyun said still in awe.  
Siwon smiled and Kyuhyun thought he would faint at any time. The man looked so freaking attractive that he could barely breathe.  
“The meeting ended early so I changed my flight to come back home as soon as possible”  
“I could have done that for you”  
“I can do it for myself, Kyuhyun…don´t worry”  
Kyuhyun could see how Siwon looked at him in a different way but then he realized that he was wearing just his pants and had his bare milky chest exposed to Siwon´s view.  
Kyuhyun bit his lip.  
“B-but what happened with your friend?” – Kyuhyun asked nervously.  
“He didn´t come. He cancelled it”  
Kyuhyun could see something different in Siwon´s eyes…and he liked that…  
“Ohh…I´m sorry” – he said, lying.  
“I´m not… I realized that I didn´t want to see him after all. I felt relieved when he cancelled it – Siwon said and then got close to Kyuhyun – I also realized about another thing…”  
“What is it?”  
“I miss you, Kyuhyun” – Siwon finally confessed and Kyuhyun widened his eyes in a great surprise.  
“M-me?”  
“Yes”  
“Ahh…you missed your clumsy secretary around you, right?” – Kyuhyun said with a turmoil of sensations inside his chest.  
“That too”  
Then Siwon got ever closer to Kyuhyun and the boy could feel the warmth from the sexy man making him feel overwhelmed by his scent.  
Siwon lifted his hands and without hesitating caressed Kyuhyun´s cheeks gently.  
“You are so beautiful, Kyuhyun”  
“M-me?” – Kyuhyun asked with disbelief. It was too good to be true.  
“Yes, you. You are my sin…and I want you so much that it hurts”  
There was no other explanation for this. Kyuhyun should be dreaming. Yes, it was a wonderful dream. Kyuhyun should have gotten asleep in the shower dreaming with all the words he wanted to hear from Siwon. Yes, it must be a dream….a beautiful one so he decided to follow his dream.  
“I also want you so badly, Siwon…now kiss me please”  
Siwon smiled and kissed him. Siwon´s lips were soft but demanding. Kyuhyun didn´t lose time and buried his fingers in Siwon´s hair to deepen the kiss. Siwon tightened him against his body and Kyuhyun could feel the hard erection from Siwon.  
“So real…” – Kyuhyun said between moans.  
“Mmmm?”   
“Nothing…just touch me, please” – Kyuhyun demanded. He also was hard like a rock and needed Siwon´s touch to release soon.  
Siwon nodded and took Kyuhyun´s pants off. The moment his hand made contact with the boy´s erected cock, Kyuhyun felt like cumming right there. It felt really amazing. Siwon´s hand was stroking his member in the most pleasurable way.  
“Take me to bed” – Kyuhyun begged lost in the pleasure.  
Siwon did what he was commanded and placed Kyuhyun on bed. Siwon smiled thinking that Kyuhyun had decided to sleep in his bedroom instead of the guest-room. That meant that the sexy boy had slept in his bed all these days. That made him feel even more aroused.  
Kyuhyun looked at Siwon with eyes full of lust while the sexy man was taking his shirt off. The man was indeed perfect. He had perfect abs and strong muscular arms. His skin seemed to glow as well. And the most important, he smelled so damn good as usual. Kyuhyun smiled widely when he realized that Siwon was as he always imagined him without a shirt on.  
When Siwon was completely naked, he placed on top of Kyuhyun and whispered in his ear seductively:  
“I will make you mine tonight”  
Kyuhyun smiled and nodded frantically. Finally, Siwon will make love to him before his dream ended up. That was great. At least, he would have sex with the man of his dreams even though it was a dream.  
Siwon kissed him passionately and placed his cock in Kyuhyun´s hole. The boy moaned and at the same time whined in pain when Siwon penetrated him slowly. It hurt and it burnt. After all he hadn´t had sex for three years…  
Some tears rolled down Kyuhyun ´s cheeks but Siwon wiped them away. It really hurt since Siwon was so big.  
“You are so tight, Kyuhyun”  
“And you, so big!”  
Both smiled and waited for a while. Kyuhyun needed time to adjust to his size.  
When Siwon started to move, Kyuhyun started to relax and enjoy thrusting back. It felt amazing. Kyuhyun had to grab the sheets for support and arching his back in pleasure. Siwon´s cock was so good that made him see stars with every hard thrust.  
“Y-you are s-so good…” – Kyuhyun managed to say between moans.  
“You too, Kyuhyun…you are so hot and good inside…it feels amazing” – Siwon said thrusting hard and fast hitting Kyuhyun´s prostrate over and over again.  
Kyuhyun was a mess of moans. His screams of pleasure could hear through the whole house. The smell of sex and the sound of flesh slapping flesh was intoxicating and addicted.  
Kyuhyun was making love with the man of his dreams! He begged that his dream didn´t end so soon. He wanted to enjoy for some couple of rounds more.  
Siwon´s fingers sank in Kyuhyun´s hips going even deeper inside the boy hitting his prostrate intensely.  
Deep. Deeper. Hard. Harder. Every thrust that Siwon made sent Kyuhyun to heaven.  
“It´s so good…” – Siwon said groaning loud, lost in ecstasy.  
“M-moreeee…”  
“Ahgghhhhhhn….”  
“I´m cumming…” – Kyuhyun warned. His whole body trembled in ecstasy and his body was burning.  
“Me too” – Siwon said and both exploded in the most intense orgasm of their lives.  
Lots of semen filled Kyuhyun´s hole while the boy covered Siwon´s chest and abdomen with his own seed.  
Siwon pulled out and fell on Kyuhyun ´s side still trying to gain his breath. He surrounded Kyuhyun with his strong arms and Kyuhyun placed his head on Siwon´s chest panting hard but satisfied.   
Kyuhyun couldn´t help but close his eyes. He was tired. The more he tried to keep his eyes open and enjoy his dream to the maximum, he couldn´t fight against that. His eyelids were too heavy. He was afraid of getting asleep and wake up in the shower without Siwon…  
oOo  
Kyuhyun opened his eyes slowly and realized he was naked on Siwon´s bed. He had some dried semen on his chest and thighs and panicked.  
Siwon? Did he really came from Jeju and made love to me? So…this was not a dream?? This was REAL!! Oh my God!  
The smell of delicious food said that Siwon was in the kitchen preparing something to eat. He was starving but he needed to prove that this had not been a dream.  
Kyuhyun stood up and went to the bathroom. He cleaned himself and put some jeans and a green t-shirt on him and then walked to the kitchen. He needed to face Siwon. His heart was beating like crazy inside just remembering the passionate night between them. He didn´t know what to expect from his boss.  
“Good morning” – Kyuhyun said with a trembling voice when he saw Siwon in the kitchen with a big smile on his handsome face.  
Siwon startled with Kyuhyun´s sudden presence in the kitchen and smiled even wider. He walked towards Kyuhyun and hugged him tight. Then he kissed him on the lips as if it were the most natural and normal thing in the life.  
“I have prepared the breakfast for us…I also made some coffee but it is not as good as the one you make”  
“I want to drink it anyways” – Kyuhyun said with a smile. The way Siwon treated him made his heart skip like crazy.  
Kyuhyun drank a sip of the coffee and praised the man of his dreams. It was really good. Siwon was complete.  
Minutes later, Kyuhyun got serious and said with determination:  
“What happened last night, Siwon? I mean…I know we had sex but I´m scared now”  
“I feel like that as well…the truth is that you and I, this together…is complicated. I´m your boss and you are my employee. I don´t use to mess up with my employees like this. But I have wanted you so badly since months ago. I have imagined us making love”  
“B-but…you planned to meet your ex-lover in Jeju!”  
“Yes…because I wanted to forget you but I couldn´t…the truth was that I wanted to spend the weekend with you and not with him…I needed to come back home soon especially after you told me that Zhoumi was harassing you all the time. I freaked out with that. I wouldn´t let you accept his invitation since I was pretty sure that you feel the same way for me…”  
“Yes! Thousand times yes!” – Kyuhyun exclaimed in happiness.  
Siwon smiled and kissed him softly in the lips.  
“I never thought that I could feel love for someone else again. I feel good with you. It was really hard to accept Eddie´s loss. I went crazy for a long time but you turned me into life again….I want to try it with you and only you, Kyuhyun”  
“I can´t believe what you are saying now! I thought last night was a beautiful dream and that´s all”   
“It was NOT a dream, Kyuhyun. This is real. This is love and both can feel it…I want to have a serious relationship with you”  
Kyuhyun started to cry of happiness.  
“I want that too!” – Kyuhyun exclaimed with tears.  
“Let´s start this weekend. I want you to stay with me and know each other more. I want to know everything about you”  
“And our bodies as well” – Kyuhyun said in a naughty way.  
Siwon laughed and wiped his tears away, then kissed his forehead.  
“That too…more than ever”  
Kyuhyun blushed and nodded. The sex with Siwon last night had been amazing. The best sex he has ever had in his boring life.  
Both were very touched and happy. They kissed slowly and passionately for long minutes.  
“I don´t want to hide that we are together…I won´t be able to do it so I will tell everybody in the office that we are together. I will be the envy of everybody for sure” – Siwon said making Kyuhyun sob again.  
Yes. Kyuhyun couldn´t be happier than this. He didn´t want to hide it either. He had waited too much time for his dream to come true. He had thought that loving his boss was just sadness and frustration but now he can´t imagine a life without Siwon anymore. They would plan a life together, definitely.  
A life with Siwon! This is much better than my dreams…  
“Now can we end our breakfast and come back to bed in order to make love to you the whole day?” – Siwon said with an erotic voice making Kyuhyun´s body tremble like a jelly in anticipation.  
“Let´s forget about the breakfast…take me now”  
Both chuckled and gave in to love again…and again…and again.

THE END


End file.
